Many topical antiperspirant products are commercially available in a variety of formulations and product forms. These products typically contain a solid and/or liquid carrier in combination with an antiperspirant active. Antiperspirant actives help to reduce or eliminate perspiration on the underarm or other areas of the skin. It is believed that these antiperspirant actives work by dissolving in sweat after application, diffusing as a dissolved material into the sweat ducts, and then precipitating in the sweat ducts to form a plug that inhibits the flow of perspiration. Although the antiperspirant actives are capable of providing this function, the actives are not able to achieve optimum performance due to their inability to adhere to the skin. After application, most of the actives flake off or are transferred from the skin onto clothing or other material thereby leaving only a minimal amount of active available to inhibit the flow of perspiration.
The present invention provides alternative antiperspirant compositions to those that are currently available or otherwise known in the art. The present invention also provides such alternative compositions through the use and application of skin adhering polymers contained by or within a suitable volatile anhydrous carrier. Further, the present invention provides such alternative compositions with improved antiperspirant efficacy.